Dark angel
Sad graystripe by philstock2000-d6c7279.png Blurb: (that word sounds really funny) Brokenkit was always the odd one out in her litter. Her mother wouldn't cuddle her, her father wouldn't praise her, her littermates wouldn't play with her and her leader hated her. She was always treated differently in the bad way. Her mentor would hurt her and the medicine cat wouldnt treat her. What is wrong with her? Why can't she be treated normally? When will her flames of revenge die down? Chapter one: My life is over. Litterely. My only life fading away. I always knew this day would come. I have been waiting for a long time for this moment. Although I will find them beyond death and I will be at peace at last. There isn't a way to escape my destiny. Peace for me and everyone around me. I was always mistreated as a kit. I knew from the start that there was something wrong with me. I always asked around to my parents. "What's wrong with me?" My mother Snowblaze and my father Greystar looked at each other"Nothing dear." Said Snowblaze. "What made you think otherwise?" Asked Greystar. "How about you go and play with Frostkit and Nightkit?" I walked over to my brother and sister. I opened my mouth to say something but then Nightkit stopped bragging and started talking to me. "Don't even think about it." I closed my mouth and walked over to my nest in the corner. Away from all of my family away from the other kits and queens. I knew I was a mistake and I wanted to fix it. By four moons old I was practicing my skills. When I was hunting a leaf they said it was horrible and took my leaf. "Go play with your littermates." Was what I always heard. I practiced fighting with my brother and sister but they always ganged up on me. They would bite me and slash me with claws out and I was left to deal with it. When I batted their belly playfully Snowblaze would punish me. If only I wasn't so different. If only I knew what was wrong with me. When I was five moons old, there was a new litter of kits. Two white toms. Their names were Icekit and Snowkit. I was kicked out of the nursey until my apprenticeship, where I would be sleeping in the apprentice den. That is, if I were allowed to. I know by now everyone is wondering which clan i'm from. StreamClan. When the clans had to move, RiverClan settled by the streams and changed their name. So did the other clans. Anyway, back to the story. My apprentice ceremony wasn't pleasant. "Nightkit, until you have earned your warrior name you will be Nightpaw, your mentor will be me." She and Greystar touched noses. Frostpaw and Snowblaze were sitting by the side. Yes. His mentor was our mom, her mentor was my dad. Who would mine be? "Brokenkit, until you have" I could hear him say "never" under his breath. "Earned your medicine cat name you will be Brokenpaw. Your mentor will be Reddawn." Reddawn was the medicine cat. He was always rude to me and he would kill me. I just couldn't help shouting out. "No!" Greystar looked at me, one eyebrow raised. "Fine! Until you have earned your warrior name you will be called Brokenpaw. "Your mentor will be Blossomheart." Most people would think that with a name like Blossomheart she is a nice, gentle, shecat but, she was easily the meanest, strongest, most vicious warrior the clans have seen. There have been worse but those cats are dead and forgotten. Blossomheart is now. I can only stare. Then I walk up to touch noses with her